The present invention relates to a multistage angular reducer.
As is known, reducers of the above type comprise a casing, an input drive shaft, an output driven shaft, and a number of reduction stages housed inside the casing and interposed between the drive and driven shafts.
The main drawback of currently marketed reducers lies in the casing being designed to house either two or three reduction stages, with no possibility of varying the number of stages in the casing by means of straightforward operations (e.g. switch from two to three stages or vice versa). That is, it is not possible to switch from a two-stage to a three-stage design using the same casing, which lacks the seats for supporting the mechanisms required for converting the gear train from one design to the other. The first stage of currently marketed motor reducers is nearly always defined by a bevel pinion meshing with a bevel ring gear, which means the stage producing the most vibration is located at the start of the gear train, thus increasing the noise level of the system as a whole.